Basket Scenarios
by ahominedaiki
Summary: Scenarios featuring different players from KnB and OC/Reader. Feel free to leave a request in my inbox or as a review. whatever you like. (may sometimes be NSFW, but I'll put a warning) xx "How would your family react upon meeting your boyfriend?"
1. First Meeting

**Kuroko no Basket ©  
Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Prompt: How would you most likely bump into the guys for the first time?**

**Characters: GOM + Kagami + Takao**

**Words: 1469**

* * *

**Kuroko****: **You're walking through the park and everything around you is in bloom. A breeze catches your hair and whirls it around your head, so you get out of balance and bump into another person. The person in front of you is a boy with light blue hair. A little smile crosses your face as you eyes lock.

"I'm so sorry," you apologise, but then someone else is catching your attention. Down at your feet a little husky dog is looking up at you with its puppy eyes and the tongue out. The boy examines you with his eyes as you go to your knees and pet the dog.

You can feel his glance at you, as you ask: "What's his name?"

"Nigou," He immediately answers you and you look up at him, finally realising that your actions may have been a little bit rude.

You scratch your neck as you rise from the ground and look into his eyes again with an embarrassed smile on your lips. "Sorry again," you bite your lip as you reach out your hand. "My name is _"

He takes your hand and gently shake it. "Kuroko."

**Kagami****: **You scan the grocery list your mom handed you as you walk inside the store. Only the most important things like bread, milk, butter and such stuff is on it, but it still makes you growl a little bit, because you had delayed your homework long enough, and grocery shopping wasn't helping. As you reach for the last can of chopped tomatoes, you realise you'd reached for it at the same time as another person.

You eyes meet with a red haired boy and watches as his face quickly turn reddish. With a genuine smile you hand back the tomatoes. "You can have it," You offer.

He quickly shakes his head from side to side and more blood rushes to his face. "N-no, you saw it first!" he burst out before grabbing a can with a different brand. You give him a gentle smile with closed eyes, before putting the can of chopped tomatoes down in your shopping bask. You watch his neck turn as red as his hair when he storms off.

**Kise****: **A sigh escaped you. Your best friend had plagued you for hours with this model at her school ever since you came to visit Kaijō High. The only problem was, that she didn't have the _courage _to go ask him to sign something herself. That's when you find yourself on your way towards him with a pen and a lap of paper. "Uhm, excuse me~"

The blonde person turn around and face you with a smile that could probably outshine the sun. "Yes-ssu?"

You gave him a sincere smile as you showed the paper lap and the pen. "I was wondering if you would sign this for me? Just write: 'To Kaho-chan from Kise Ryōta' and it would be perfect."

"Ahh, hai hai." he was used to this, so he didn't really mind as he wrote the words down on the paper. "I'm assuming your name is Kaho~"

You shook your head and gave him a crooked smile. "Sorry, it is for my friend." you bowed your head as he finished with the lap and pen and handed it back to you. "Thank you, Ryōta." you gave a little wave with your free hand as you walked away, back towards your best friend.

**Midorima****: **You stand in front of a vending machine when it hit you. _You need ¥100 to buy your ice tea. _You look around and notice a green haired guy behind you. "Ano, do you have ¥100 I could possibly get?" you send him an apologising look and scratch you neck.

After a few seconds he hands over a coin. "Sure." he simply adds and move his hand up to his glasses, pushing them up.

"Ahh, thank you!" you send him a teeth-flashing smile as you turn around and put the last coin into the vending machine, before pressing the button to the ice tea. As you take the bottle he puts in coins and soon a canned red bean soup drops down in the bottom of the vending machine. You spontaneously pick it up and hand it over to him. "Here you go!" You beamed with a joyful smile.

He keeps the pokerface and take the red bean soap. "Thank you." He states with a little nod.

**Takao****: **A lot of heavy breaths are taken a few meters beside you. You look over at a blackhaired boy almost collapsed over a bicycle. You can't help but feel a little bit pity for him, so you slowly approach him. "Are you okay?" you ask him, worried.

A hand is drawn through his hair as he looks up at you. A smile widens on his face as he watches you. "Ah, it is nothing," he assure you as he empties a bottle of water. "But it was nice of you to think about me." He says and winks at you.

You just chuckle and tilt your head a little to the left. "I'm _~"

"Takao." he answers with a little grin, hoping that a well-known shooting guard doesn't show up right away, spoiling this moment.

**Aomine****:** You were watching him play basketball. How easily he defeated his opponents, even though it was him versus three other guys. As the game stopped you walked towards him in a fast pace, eyes at his tanned neck. "-ey, that's really.."

You never finished your sentence, because the tall guy quickly turned around. "Urhn, who are you?" it almost sounded like an order as he barked it out, but when he laid eyes on you, his face seemed to calm a little.

"Uhh, I'm _, but I was just going to say, that you're pretty rad at basket." a little smile formed at your lips as you ended the sentence.

He didn't even look sorry over his barking when he received the compliment. A smirk widened on his face as he looked at you from top to toe, tried to figure out whether you were dumb, or not. "Ahh, thanks. I'm Aomine." he relaxed a little bit in his shoulders as the conversation kept going.

**Murasakibara****: **You look down on your phone, scrolling through a message when you step on something plastic. As you look down, you notice it's a five pound bag of gummi bears. You slowly reach down for it and look around. A few meters in front of you the biggest person you've ever seen is striding away. "Ano, is this yours?" you raise your voice a bit to reach him.

The purple hair swing a little as he looks over his shoulder and notice your with the gummibears in you hands. A sigh escaped his mouth as he turn around, sloppily drag his body back. "Hai~"

You bite your lip a little bit as he approach you. He's even taller than you expected. "Well then, here." You simply hand the bag back and give him a gawky smile.

He notices how small you are as he takes the bag back. "Thank you~"

**Akashi****:** One of your friends had dragged you with her to the local riding club when an annual summer dressage tournament was held there. You walk along with her and look at some at the stands around the place, when she abruptly drags you in another direction; towards a redheaded guy. "Don't look into his eyes." is the only thing she mumbles in your ear just before you approach the guy.

"I didn't expect to see you today, Seijūrō." she beamed and made a hand gesture towards you. "This is my friend, _-chan." she informed him.

You blink a few times and are a little nervous as you focus on his red bangs. "Hi.." you scratch your neck, don't really know the meaning with this or what to say, but (friend's name) probably have an intention, so you just go along with it.

"Hello." he simply answers and look from your friend to you.

* * *

m'kay so this is the first time I've done this, but pls tell me what you think, if some of them are OOC? or if the dialogue doesn't go in accordance with the character. plss

Oh, and if you want other scenarios, just request it in a message or write it in a review.. example: "how would _character_ ask you out on a date?" or more detailed. You decide!


	2. Become Friends

**Prompt: How do you and the boys become friends?**

**Characters: GOM**

**Words: 1083**

* * *

**Kuroko****: **You happen to meet him more often in the park, now that you're beginning to notice him walking with Nigou. As usual you two walk a little with each other, talk about anything you can think of until you go different ways, but this time he stops up and tilt his head a little to the left. "Would you like to go grab some ice cream, _-san?" he asks you with his normal blunt expression.

A smile runs over your lips as you answer him: "Sure!"

**Kise: **You were walking out of school, rounding a corner when you saw a lot of guys in jerseys, arguing about something. One of them lifts his head and turn to you. It happen to be the same good-looking blonde from last week. You lift your hand and wave, before turning around and wait for the traffic light to turn green. Just as the colour is changing from red to green, Kise steps out in front of you.

"Hi~, it was Kaho, 'ight?" He asks with a friendly smile on his lips.

A little smile is seen on your lips as you shake your head. "Nope. That's still my friend. I'm _." you tell him.

His eyes widen a little as he nods. "Hai hai. So _, I was thinking that you maybe would..," he runs a hand through his golden locks. "It is because we're five guys-" he points back at the other guys, all in the same uniforms. Kaijō High uniforms. "-and to get discount you have to be six per.." he never get to end the sentence, because a blackhaired boy just kicked him in the back.

"Kise, you don't even know her name, and then you're asking her with us on a karaoke bar!" he snapped, trying to teach the idiot some manners.

A displeased voice is coming from Kise as he looks at the senior. "Bahh, why're you so brutal, senpai?"

You watch as the senior still is snapping at Kise, before interrupting. "You know, it's okay. I would like to join you." a smile is formed on your lips as you say it to both of them. "If you want me with you?" She asks, directed towards the senior.

Your words have barely left your mouth, before his cheeks are turning red, and he mumbles a faint: "A-alright." and storms off towards the other Kaijō boys.

An arm is slung around your shoulders. "Yes, let's go-ssu!" Kise squeals.

**Midorima: **It was difficult to get under the greenette's skin, because he always seemed like he was in a hurry when you met him, even though you happened to errand him where ever you went. Whether it was at a library, chinabox stand or somewhere else. This time you met him inside a music store as you saw the characteristic green hair in front of a sample of classic CD's. You walk towards him with a smile on your lips and ask: "Do you like Vivaldi?"

Without looking at you he answers. "I'm more into Beethoven, nanodayo." as he picks a CD, he turn around and face you. The expression on his face shows that he didn't expect to see _you _here. With a barking remark, he adds: "Are you following me, _?"

So he _did _remember your name after all.

**Aomine: **You'd made it an annual thing to watch him play basketball while making your homework ever since you first saw him play. Without a warning, he sits down beside you and puts and arm around your shoulders. "Huh, still doing homework?" he teases.

You pushes his arm away with a disgusted face. "You're sweaty." You complain.

A big smirk is shown on his face as his arm's pushed away. "Come on, _. Drop it for a while and do something with me. I'm bored." he complains with a glint in his eyes as he fisted your shoulder.

You just sighed and put your book back into your bag. "Glad now?" you snap back and rise from your seat. He was so unpleasant when he got bored. As you both walked away from the street ball, you kept trashtalking each other, but ended up laughing.

**Murasakibara:** You happened to take the same train as him in the morning, heading for school. One day you two ended up sitting beside each other, because the train simply was too filled.

You don't really know what to say, so you just look down at your hands.

"You take this train every morning~" He suddenly says. It didn't really sound like a question, more just like a statement. You look up from your hands and look behind the purple locks, right into his eyes.

"Yes, and you too." After that, you begin to have a small conversation through the ride.

You see that it is your stop in a few seconds, so you're getting ready to leave the train, when he sends you a little smile and adds: "I'll look forward to see you tomorrow, _-chin."

**Akashi: **You're invited to one of your relatives wedding, when you stumble across this redheaded guy once again, sitting at the same, round table as you. A polite smile is formed on your lips as you greet him. "It was Seijūrō, right?" you ask him.

He nod once and look at you. "Yes, and you are?" His face doesn't change it's expression even once as speak.

"Oh," you scratch the back of your head. "I'm _. We met at the dressage tournament." you inform him and watch as his expression soon calm a little down. This also calm you down, because the atmosphere doesn't feel as intimidating as before.

He then has a formal smile on his lips the whole time as you smalltalk. He wasn't the biggest chatter, but you ended up dancing together after the bride and groom had made their debut in the wedding waltz.

* * *

Since there wasn't any character request on this one, I just simply did it w/ Generation of Miracles. Please, tell me if you think something is OOC!

Also sorry for the late update, but I've chosen a rather stupid time to do these, because I'm having final exams atm, but I promise to do it as often as I can!


	3. First Kiss

**Prompt: How would your first kiss be?**

**Characters: GOM + Kagami**

**Words: 1166**

* * *

**Kuroko:** You were both walking around in the inner city with Nigou. You didn't really have anything to talk about, to you just walked in silence as you passed the many restaurants and bars. You were about to cross the road, when the light changed back to red.

Just as you both stood there, you noticed how the red light reflected in his hair, making it seem violet.

"You're staring, _-san.." Kuroko simply states, before moving a little closer.

You widen your eyes a little, because you didn't notice him moving, before he was practically right in front of you. "Huh?"

A little smile is shown on his otherwise normally gloomy face. "The lights reflect really pretty on you." He added, making you blush. His smile then grow a little bigger, as he makes sure Nigou isn't doing anything he shouldn't, and then kisses you.

**Kise:** You were both playing guitar hero, when you quickly began to find it harder and harder against Kise. He learned everything so fast, even though it was the first time he'd play it. Just as you almost finished the game, you noticed how unrealistic the score was. Him beating the shit out of you in this silly game.

"You sure you haven't played it before?" you finally asked and placed the guitar beside you, giving up.

He removed his eyes from the screen, when it showed that you didn't even press the buttons, making no sound. "Huh? No, I've never tried this before now." he simply said with a childish smile on his lips, before placing the guitar on the ground and approach you.

"Tsh," you just made a few grumbling sound, before he laid his arms around your waist, making you gulp in shock.

His childish expression was quickly replaced by a more mature one as he looked down at you. "And there's another thing I haven't tried with you before." he smirked just before placing a deep kiss on your lips.

**Midorima:** You laid down on his couch, watching a Jeopardy program with him. "Midorima?"

"Huh?"

"Midorima~?"

"Yes?"

"Midorimaaa~"

"Yes, what is it, _?" he is asking, sounded a little annoyed by your game.

You roll around, lying on your stomach as you make eye contact with him and winking a few times, turning the charm on. "Please, play the piano for me!" You beg and your legs are moving back and forth like a child's.

He just sighs and turn the sound off the telly and slowly walk over to the piano. "Fine." He murmurs and sit down in front of it, thinking a little about what to play, before his fingers start to run over the piano keys, filling the room with pleasant tones.

You slowly rise from the coach and approach him from behind, watching a little how wrapped-up he is in the music, before sloppily laying your arms around him from behind, making him stop and turn around.

"Eh, _?" He simply just says your name as he looks up at your from the stool.

The charming smile is still on your lips as you place a warm kiss right on his lips. As you remove your lips from his, he reaches for his glasses, pushing them up to hide the blush.

**Aomine:** This was one of the rare times, where you would actually play basket with Aomine, instead of just watching him overpower his opponents. He'd promised to go easy on you in your one-on-one, but you still ended up losing every time.

"No-no-no-no-nooo, that's not how you shoot, _-chan." He laughs, before picking up the ball after your shot missed, and walked over to you. He placed the ball in your hands and walked behind you, laying his hand on top of yours, controlling your movements. "You gotta do it like this-" he says as he directed a shot through your body.

You didn't really feel anything else than his heartbeat against your back, neither was your attention at the basket net when the ball went throw. You slowly turned around, looking up at his blue eyes. It still amazed you how great it looked with the blue eyes and the tanned skin.

"What?" He simply smirks as he read your face, before easily pulling you into a soft kiss. "This is what you asked for?" He teases as he removes his lips from yours.

You push him away with a taken offended expression on your face. "Pervert!" You snarl before turning your back to him, walking towards the ball with a growing blush.

"Oh, don't push me away like that, _-chan!" He cockily yells.

**Murasakibara: **You were both sitting next to each other eating some snacks while watching a silly program on the telly, when he turn his attention away from the screen, looking straight at you.

"Somethings wrong?" You simply ask, but don't remove your eyes from the telly.

He bends a little closer to you. "Mhm, you got something on your lips, lemme take it~" he murmurs just before placing his lips on your, gently kissing you while looking at your face, watching your cheeks blush as you gently kiss him back.

_There never was anything on your lips._

**Akashi:** Being as absolute as Akashi is, everything should be perfect together with you. You were both walking along the beach, hand in hand, watching as the sky turned rosa because of the sunset.

A cold breeze came from the coast, giving you chills and goosebumps were soon all over your arms. You faintly shudder and Akashi almost snaps his head to you, locking eyes. "You're freezing." It wasn't even a question, just a statement.

"Maybe a little.." You mumble and watch how he takes his jacket off.

He's offering the jacket to you, throwing it over your shoulders. "You can have mine." He still has his hands locked on the jacket, even though it is on your shoulders, and then he pulls you a little closer, just before kissing you.

_*Bonus*_**Kagami****:**You just walked over the doorstep, into his fancy apartment when you saw him in the kitchen, not so surprisingly cooking something. You gave a little wave as you walked over to him. "What are we gonna have?"

He then suddenly pushes you away. "No peeking!" He states with a firm look in his eyes.

A loud groan is heard from you as you stomp away. "Fine, I'll just wait for lat-" you never finish the sentence, because you're now embraced in a tight hug. You look up at him with an open mouth, surprised.

His blush is pretty obvious as he lean forward and place a daring kiss on your lips, only to make you kiss back, but neither that stops his face from turn tomato red.


	4. Love Confession

_I'm assuming this is love confession_

**Prompt: How would the boys confess to you?**

**Character: GOM**

**Words: 873**

* * *

**Kuroko:** You both were going for your daily walk in the park, listening to the tak around you when he stops up. It takes a few steps to realise, that the bluenette isn't with you, so you have to back a few steps. "Something's wrong?" You simply question him.

He just shakes his head and look right into your eyes. "_-san, I'm in love with you."

Caught off-guard by his words, you look surprised at him. _How could he even say something like that so bluntly?_ You pinch yourself, waking up to reality. A blush is growing on your cheeks when you return his gaze once again. "So am I.." you simply says, before opening your mouth in correcting. "I-in you of course!" You assure him.

**Kise:** This was the 6th time you'd go on a karaoke bar together, singing. It was always fun to go with Kise, because he didn't just sing to the songs, he literally performed them out with small dances, facial expressions and acts.

But this time the atmosphere felt a little different, because he chose a slightly different music genre this time, going all out with 'Heart Attack - Demi Lovato'. You didn't laugh a single time during this song, you just sat there with a marveled expression on your face.

After the song Kise sent you a gentle smile. "You get the idea, right, _-cchi?"

This was the first time he ever called you by his favourite nickname.

**Midorima:** Your mom was calling, telling you got mail.

"Huh?" You took up a small envelope and opened it. Inside was a blank card, and when you opened it, you quickly recognised the fine hand writing. Midorima's. A surprised expression is shown on your face, as you realise it is a love letter. You form another sly smile, when you see the word 'nanodayo' crossed out.

You pick up your phone and call a certain greenette with a dreaming smile on your lips.

**Aomine:** "Aomine, what the hell is wrong?" You snarl and cross your arms in front of your chest. "You've been following me, day out and day in the last three days. _You have even skipped a fucking match to be with me_!"

A sigh escaped his mouth, probably annoyed by your obnoxious outburst. "I just wanna be with you, so hard to tell?" he asks, before stretching his upper-body.

"Urgh!" You simply throw air at him, before turning around, storming away. "You're too clingy!"

He runs up to your side, this time with a little more serious facial expression. "Oi! Listen then," he commands, before beginning his speech. "I really like you, okay? You're smart, funny, have pretty hair, you have big br-" he cuts himself out. "-a big personality and you're so beautiful." He grabbed your shoulder, shaking you a little. "I really like you, okay?"

Your eyes are big as teacups when he ends his confession.

**Murasakibara:** You were sitting in his bed, simply waiting for him to finish something. He didn't say why or where he was going, he just went out of his room, so you ended up sitting in his bed, watching some telly while waiting.

The door opened and in came the huge boy with something in both his hands. Bowls. Bowls with ice cream. You smiled and moved a little bit, made space for him to sit next to you. "You could've said where you were going."

"Nah~, I wanted it to be a surprise," he hands over a bowl and a spoon, watching your face as you look down on it. "_-chin."

You look down in the bowl, ready to taste the first bite, when something catches your eyes. Letters. Simply curious, you end up with the sentence: 'I love you' written with chocolate sauce. A surprised look is on your face, as you look over at the purplehaired boy.

"Mhm, I thought it would be nice with some chocolate~" he simply says, before widening his eyes as you embrace him in a kiss.

**Akashi: **You had been in a little fight. You could practically still feel the tension between you, how the redhead still stares at you, and you looking away, too stubborn to give in for him.

"_, please, get over it." He sighs, and took him to his head, slowly pulling his hair.

You didn't even answer before you grabbed your bag. "If that's how you feel, then fine!" you sneer. Here you was, opening your heart for him whenever you had trouble, but he wouldn't even tell a single thing to you.

Akashi quickly grabs your wrist, made sure you didn't walk away. "_-chan, please don't go." You slowly turns your head towards him, looking straight into his hetero-chromatic eyes. He then pulls you into a tight hug, whispering: "You asked what the whole thing was about?" You could hear him take a deep breathe, before continuing: "I love you. That's the reason."

* * *

Hahahah, some of these are _really _cheesy, I can't *laughing*


	5. Being Jealous

**Prompt: How would a jealous Kasamatsu, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi act?**

**Characters: Kasamatsu + Midorima + Murasakibara + Akashi**

**Words: 905**

* * *

**Kasamatsu****:** You were talking with a friend, when he suddenly just stormed off, leaving you with a: "I gotta go..", as you watch his back when he goes towards the steam, making the crowd take a step back, all Moses-like.

You quickly apologise to your friend and storm after him. "Kasamatsu!" You yell, before jogging up beside him. "What are you doing?" You grab his arm, when he suddenly just drag you over to an empty side street. "What the hell _is up_ with you?" you bark at him once again.

He then looks down everywhere but you, crossing his arms over his chest. He was acting like a little kid. "You know what you did, _-chan."

"Urgh!" You're sudden outburst force him to look down at you. "No, I don't know what I did!" You sigh once, before beginning to walk the opposite direction of him.

"_." he grabs your arm once again. "I'm sorry. I just didn't like it when he looked at you like that.." he says, his face slightly turning red.

"You were_ jealous?_" the look on your face is genuine surprise.

**Midorima:** Midorima rarely revealed his emotions for you in public, but when he did, it wasn't just sudden. He always had a reason to act out of character. This time, you were going on a date, but he was already ten minutes late. You wondered if he'd got Takao to ride him all the way, and they might be stuck in traffic jam?

"Hey, _-chan!" You turned around, only to see one of your friends, all waving before he approached you. "It's been some time since the last time we saw each other.." He didn't even give you time to answer him, before a new question came up, and you didn't really care, because all you thought about was this dumb greenette bailing you. "Are you still together with that green haired dude? Because if you aren't then-"

Talking about the devil, a pair of glasses and green hair interrupted the conversation as he placed a deep kiss on your mouth. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find your lucky item." He says as he glances over at you friend with a look, that easily could be understood as 'back-off'.

_Yes, you were still together with that green haired dude._

**Murasakibara:** You were hugging a friend, when he suddenly lifted you off the ground.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, what the hell are you doing?" You sneer and kick out after him, as you dangle in his arms while he walks towards an empty room. When you finally are on the ground again, he locks the door behind him, before turning around, facing you.

"You were hugging." He simply states.

"Ehh yes?" You shake your head, can't believe this. "after all, he's my friend."

"Then don't see him. I don't like it, _-chin~" You groan at him, attempting to walk around him and leaving, when he spins you around and pushes you against the door. "I don't want any other man hugging you-" his lips brushing against yours as he tilts your chin upward. "I don't want any other man touching what's mine." he hisses as his fingers begin tracing down your body.

A well known melting feeling is spreading inside your body when he touches you, and you suddenly feel kind of _greedy._

**Akashi:** You walk out of the room and sees him play another game of shogi. You quickly walk over to him and when his eyes are on you, you asks: "What do you think? I bought it today." you spin around, so he's able to get the full effect of your outfit. You notice his expression isn't very amused, so you stop up, a little worried. "You don't like it?"

He just shrug his shoulders. "I can assure you, that I like it, _but isn't that skirt a little too short?_" He states, glancing up and down at you. Before you get the chance to answer, he commands: "Take it off. It is too short." He then turns his attention back to the shogi game.

You narrow your eyebrows a little and cross you arms over your chest. "_No_. You don't have the right to-"

Akashi suddenly snap and look right up at you. "Ae you _opposing_ my orders?" He simply asks you before rising from his seat, looking you straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I am. I don't think they're too short. I chose this outfit because I like it, so if you don't have a value reason for me to change, I'm not going to." you sigh as you take on your shoes. "Well, I'm going. It's up to you if you wanna come or not."

He just scowled once before walking up to you. "It wasn't meant to come out in that way." He states and makes sure that you look into his eyes. "I just don't want others to look at you, when you reveal _that much skin."_

You sighed once in defeat. "_Fine!_" You kick off your shoes again. "But next time, then just say it as it is, instead of commanding me!"


	6. In an Argument

**Pompt: Being in a fight with the boys**

**Characters: GOM + Kasamatsu + Himuro**

**Words: 1310**

* * *

**Kuroko_:_** You'd both been edgy the whole night, as it started with an argument about whether or not you should hang out with Aomine.

"But why are you seeing him more than _me_?" Kuroko asks while looking at you.

Again you sigh and place your hands at your hips. "Pull yourself together, Kuroko! He's my friend and you're my _boy_friend!" You raise your voice further.

Kuroko just looks at you with his plain expression. "Please, don't raise your voice, _-san." He slightly tilt his head before taking a step towards you. "And maybe you should just stop seeing Aomine. Yes, that would be the best." He nods for himself.

You groan loudly before storming out of the room and slam the door behind you.

**Kise:** "What's wrong, _cchii?"

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Your voice raised and Kise's eyes widened in shock over the sudden pitch change.

"Yes, I did just ask about it, didn't I?" He snap back, before walking closer to you.

You hold and arm out, making sure he doesn't come closer. "The thing is.. _you're never here!_" You yell. "Always off to some photoshoot all over Japan. I can't take it!" You throw your arms in the air, frustration is painted all over your face.

"I'm a model!" He barks back. "I'm supposed to be off. You should be more understanding, _cchii!" He refused to be the reason why this relationship would fall apart. "You knew coming into this relationship would be challenging, but _didn't you tell me you understood and had the time and patience?_"

Your eyes sudden awake. How dare he accuse you for not being understandable. Of course you understand! "I lie awake _every night,_ waiting for a _damn call! Y_ou never even call me anymore! Nor even message me!"

He just shook his head, didn't have the time for this argument. "I'm having a match, _cchii. We'll talk about this later." He sighed as a pillow was thrown after him.

"Damn you, Ryōta!"

**Kasamatsu****:** "Leave me _alone!_" He sneer and pushes you away. Maybe a little too hard, because you trip over you own feet and landing flat on your back. Kasamatsu gasps as he see what he's done. "I'm- I'm really sorry, _-chan!" He rushes over to your side and help you up on your feet. "Are you okay?" His eyes are all widened, and you can tell by his reaction, that he is more than just sorry.

"I-I won't stop you anymore.." You look up into his eyes. "You can go, if you want." His eyes begin to water as he scans you with a look of shame on his face.

You had both been in an intense fight for the last half hour. You had told Kasamatsu about something you'd been angry about for a long time, and when he tried to leave in frustration, he ended up pushing you away, making you fall.

"_-chan, I'm so _so _sorry.." He cuts you off when you try to say something. "This is all my fault. Please, don't be mad."

You squeeze his hand softly. "I'm not mad, Kasamatsu-– but don't do it again.."

"Never."

**Midorima:** He never really had the energy and will to fight you, so he normally just avoided or even escaped all sort of conflicts between you, so it alway ended up in a storm, whenever you had a real fight. This time he stormed off after the fight, leaving you alone outside in the backyard. After a few minutes, where you'd calmed your nerves, you slowly followed him inside the house.

The moment you step inside, the tones from the piano filled your ears you slowly walked into the room and leaned against the wall. "What are you playing?" You quietly asks, and at that moment, he knows you aren't angry anymore.

**Aomine:** He just groans as you raise your voice.

"Do you even listen, Ahomine?" You snap at him, slightly pushing his pumped chest.

"Oi, what did you call me?" He pushes back, making you fall over the couch, landing between two pillows. "Don't call me that."

You just kick out after him, but he easily grabs your ankle with his quick reflexes. "What did you say, _Ahomine_?"

He just leans in over you and shuts you up with a harsh kiss. Aomine always tried to persuade you into make-up sex when you were having an argument.

**Murasakibara:** You knew you'd made him angry once he pushed his hair away from his eyes, so he had a free view looking down on you. "I don't like when you throw insults in, _." There was no lazy fade in his voice as usual. This was the cold, hard Murasakibara.

He looked pretty intimidating, and you even thought about dropping the subject for a second, before straightening your back while looking up at him. You thought that it must look foolish from his point of view, that a 'midget' like you would try to stand up against him. "I don't really care about what you like at the moment, Atsushi. You better listen -– and you better listen good!"

He just sent you another evil glare. "No, you better listen good." He snapped back, before tilting your chin a little up. "Never _ever _insult me in an argument again."

You felt a shiver run down your arms.

**Himuro:** "Stop it!" He yells, but you just keep talking. "I said -– STOP IT!" He grabs you around your wrists, pressing a little too hard, making you conceal a whimper, don't want to show him any weakness.**  
**

"I don't wanna stop. You better answer me, Tatsuya! Do you even understand what is going on?!" You bite back, trying to tear your arms away from him, but his grip is too tight for you.

A vein is popping out in his forehead, while his eyes are shooting daggers. "I don't even care, _!" He sneer back, pushing you away by your wrists.

**Akashi:** He would just look at you with an amazed expression, if not even amused. Akashi never took you serious whenever you were fighting, because it always ended up with him 'winning'.

"Please, try to _listen _to what I say!" You tried to catch his attention from the shogi game once more.

He just chuckled lightly, until a hand was showing all the bricks off the plate, leaving him with an empty game. "_, that wasn't a very nice thing." He slowly rose from his seat, and even though he wasn't that much taller than you, it felt like he looked down on you from over three meter.

"Then _listen to me_, Seijūrō." You tried once again, as the fight was about to heat up. "Who is she?" you coldly demand.

Akashi sighed. This was probably the first time he'd ever sighed at you. "This again? As I told you, she's just someone my father thinks I would have advantages of knowing." He looked down at the bricks at the floor, didn't feel for a new game. "And I think you're being irrational. Stop trying to argue whenever you find a topic."

"Urgh, if she _is _as you say, then why does she hints that she knows you better _than I do_?" You narrowed your eyebrows a little. "Seijūrō." You said quietly as the energy quickly left your body. "Just tell me if you're cheating."

_"What?!"_

* * *

Really sorry that I haven't done the "guys meeting parents" one yet, but I kinda forgot about it and ended up doing this one first(whoops)


	7. In an Argument Part II

_I've made this a sequel to the last one_

**Pompt: How would the guys make up after an argument?**

**Characters: GOM + Himuro**

**Words: 1339**

* * *

**Kuroko:** He slowly walks in on you, watching how you just stare out of the window. He clears his throat before approaching you, and stops up right beside you. He knew how his sudden appearance made you upset, and this wasn't the time to rub more salt into the wound. "I-I'm sorry, _-san." He begins, you both still staring outside instead of looking at each other. "I said something awful."

"Just.. Don't try and decide who I may see." You sigh before turning your gaze over at him.

He reached out and gently grabbed your hand. "I won't." He blamed himself for letting his anger clouding his sense of judgement.

**Kise:** _"If you end up whining like this everytime, maybe it's best if we just break up.."_

Two days later. The words were stuck in your head ever since he said them. You remember your outburst when he later came home from the basketball match, how you two would have had his house for yourself, but you ended up leaving before he could say another word.

It was monday afternoon and you were headed towards Kaijō High. You slowly walked towards the Gym when you stumbled across Kasamatsu.

"_-chan?" He asked, confused to see you here.

You looked up at him with a nervous smile. "Is Kise inside, training?" You scratched your neck, still not sure what to do.

He nodded, but couldn't help but blush a little bit. "Yes-– but didn't you guys break up? Because then why are you here?" He didn't understand your presence.

"Because I-" You looked down on your shoes, found them really interesting right now. "Because I promised Kise to be there for him when he needs me, and I- I know he needs me now.." you ended, wasn't sure if this was the proper way to say it.

"Ahh," he looked at you with a worried expression. "But wouldn't that hurt you?" he asked.

You slowly nodded and finally looked up at him again. "But I need to do it no matter how it'll make me feel." as if that was the only answer to his question, you slowly approached the gym. It was now or never, you tried to convince yourself. As you walked into the gym you saw the tall blonde figure trying to get the ball down into the basket several times, but without luck."Kise?" you called softly.

Even though he shouldn't have been able to hear you, he turned around and his eyes widened in shock over seeing you. He then quickly ran over to you and almost tackled you in a hug. "I'm so so _sooo __sorry_ __cchii._" He croaked and finally loosened his tight grip around you, let you breathe once again.

"You- you don't have to apologise, Ki-"

He stopped your words with his hand and they kind of faded out as you mumbled them. "Please, forgive me, _cchii. I never meant those words." He bearhugged you once again and placed a kiss on top of your head. "Please, _cchii."

**Midorima:** The sound of foodsteps approached you when the piano play was over and the greenette slowly slid down the wall, sitting right next beside you. "You really talk nonsense," He finally spoke and did the megane thing by pushing up his glasses.

You just kid of snorted at him, before resting your head on his shoulder. "But you're so hard to read-– acting like you don't even like me, how could I _not _talk nonsense?" You finally blur out, confessing whatever you actually felt.

He just shook his head. "That's just who I am," he sighed and lifted his other hand, stiffly petted your head.

"I know..-" you inhaled deep before continuing. "And I'm sorry."

**Aomine:** You tried to slap Aomine away, because you wasn't finished arguing with him, but he ignored your protests and silenced you with his mouth. You yelped at the feeling of his fingers unhooking your bra, but the sound was muffled by his tongue inside your mouth. When you finally gave in to his -– and _your own_ lust, he looked down at you with a smirk.

"You really want it that much?" He teased, before placing deep kisses down your neck.

You moaned by his touch, before moving your hands under his shirt. "I don't think I'm the only one who wants it, _A__ho_mine_._" You responded and felt a shiver run down your spine as he gently stroke the lower of your stomach.

**Murasakibara:** You quickly backed away from him and his grip on your chin then fell off. "Please, don't try and intimidate me, Atsushi." You hide a shiver and try to calm yourself. "You scare me a little bit." The last one was a lie. He didn't just scare you _a little bit._

He frowns by your words, but needlessly to say he relaxes a little bit and in no time he looks more calm and less intimidating. "But don't insult me again, _chin~" he spins. "What were you even trying to say?~"

You take a deep breathe before answering. "I did something wrong, sorry. I won't throw my anger at you like that another time." you apologise. "And I ws just trying to break through your shell."

By your words he pulls you into his embrace and place you in his lap, already eager to cuddle. "Did you get through now?"

"Almost," you say and rest your head on his chest, feeling his deep breathing.

**Himuro:** You feel your back being roughly pushed against the wall, but you still stay silent as you watch him rage inside himself. His eyes are getting more and more watery as the anger grows inside him.

You reach out after him. "Himuro," you slowly pull him towards you and embrace him with a hug. You feel how his body stiffens under your touch and the deep breathes he takes. "Please, calm down.." You know his mind is being clouded by the anger he'd stored up towards everybody.

Slowly he begins to relax and then look up at you with a sorrowful expression. "I-I'm so sorry.. I-I ended up letting my anger out on you." He looked down at you and slowly reached for your wrists, watched how the skin already had turned from 'skin colour' to slightly purple.

He would use the rest of the day to apologise until you probably ended up seriously asking him to stop.

**Akashi:** His face expression quickly changes from shock and back to his normal calm expression as he watches your eyes water. "Why would you say such foolish things?" He shakes his head before walking over to you. "I never wanted anybody than you, so don't ever doubt me." he wipes the tears away from your face.

He grabs your chin and forces you to look back at him. His expression is unreadable. "Don't confuse love with future strategies." He tries to smile sincerely in front of you and places a light kiss on you lips. "You understand?"

You slowly nod your head and feel his touch as he wipes another set of tears away. "Ye-yeah."

"Good." He looks at your face with hidden smirk. "Now, go clean up the mess you've made." He simply commands before placing himself on a chair, looking over the floor and the scattered shogi bricks. His smirk actually shows as he hears you growl at him before getting down on all four, trying to pick up all of the pieces.

* * *

Since Kasamatsu didn't get an ending, i put him in Kise's bc hella

Also since some of you requested an Argument Part II, the family thingy must wait a lil' longer too (sry)


	8. Meetin Your Parents

**Pompt: How would your family react upon meeting your boyfriend?**

**Characters: Kagami + + Kise + Kasamatsu + Midorima**

**Words: 803**

* * *

**Kagami:** You had all agreed on holding a picnic in the park, so at the moment Kagami was busy trying to smooth all the folds on the blanket.

You smile calmly and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Please Kagami, they don't care about folds." Just as you finish the sentence, your name was being yelled by a very familiar voice. You turn around to see your mom waving and behind her your dad walking with the picnic basket.

You watch as Kagami greets them both very politely, but even though he seems very calm you can sense his uneasiness as he try and make a conversation with you dad.

After a few seconds you all decide to sit down and soon you pass the food around.

"You made these riceballs?" You dad asks Kagami with his mouth full of rice. "Taste good." He mumbles.

Kagami quickly nods. "Yes-– you wan't more?"

"Marry him, and you'll never have to cook again in your life." Someone mischievously whisper in your ear. You look to your right, only to see your mom snickering as she chew on some pasta.

**Kise:** "_cchii, I'm nervous.." He complained and fumbled with his collar.

You just chuckled at his effort, before correct in collar. "Why?"

"Well, it's not exactly rainbows, karaoke and cupcakes in the pit of my stomach-–" He looked down at his collar with satisfaction after you helped. "I'm going to meet your parents.."

"Calm down. It's just a dinner." You said and placed a kiss on his cheek before you knocked on the door "They'll love you."

After a few seconds and a lot of obvious mumbling on the other side of the door, your parents opened up and greeted you two.

"Oh my my, you didn't tell your boyfriend's prettier than you~"

"Mom!"

**Kasamatsu:** You had both offered to do the dishes, so automatically you were in the kitchen and scrubbing a pot, when your little sister walked in on you. "Mom would like to talk to you, _" She said in a bored tone and watched how you gave him a gentle peck on his cheek, before quickly walking towards the dinning room.

"Let me help you with that." She offered and grabbed the pot before Kasamatsu could even open his mouth to protest.

They both washed them in silence, before she again opened her mouth. "I'm glad you're together with my sister. I was afraid she would start dating one of her stupid anime characters instead."

You just entered the kitchen again, but ended up leaning against a wall and let them talk for a little. Didn't want to interupt.

He smiled at her comment, but she just continued talking. "I like you. You seem like a boy who would take good care of her."

"Th-thank you," He's a little flustered over her words, but gives a smile anyways.

You then walk towards then and place a hand on your sister's shoulder and an arm around Kasamatsu. "Of couse he would." You peck him once more in his cheek and watch how his face turn reddish.

**Midorima:** Midorima would be very polite. He would make sure that he sits correctly at the dinner table, use the right pronounce for your parents and even smile more than often.

He had just praised your mom's cooking, when your dad asked him: "So, what do you plain to do after high school?" You just shook your head, so typically for him to already be worried for what the future might bring you.

Midorima cleared his throat and answered. "Of course I plan to continue my basket, but _if_ the fortune should be against me-– which is very unlikely, I think about studying medicine as a back-up plan." And by those words, your father seemed to relax a bit more over the dinner.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly with mild conversation and both your parents being very interested in Midorima. Later, and even though you both offered to do the dishes, your mom was being stubborn, telling you to just let her handle it alone.

You just shruggled at her, before turning to Midorima as you walked towards your room. "Since you're in such a nice mood around my parents, maybe I should invite you over for dinner more often." You chuckled lightly and watched him push his glasses up, hiding a little smile from you.

* * *

Didn't do the rest of GOM simply bc i'm too lazy. my deepest apologies. - Also sorry to the people requesting Kiyoshi, Imayoshi and Hanamiya. I promise I'll do them next time!


End file.
